Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love
by DarkSahetore
Summary: TRADUCTION Encore une autre fanfic avec un univers alternatif où Mickey et Ian sont meilleurs amis car bien sûr il n'y en a pas assez ! (j'ai le sens de l'ironie) Mickey et Ian travaillent tous les deux dans un dinner et sont meilleurs amis depuis quelques années. Mais un matin après une fête mouvementée tout a changé.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice :

Je commence avec cette fanfic basée sur la série Shameless (US) avec l'un de mes couples préférés : Ian Gallagher et Mickey Milkovitch ou encore appelé Gallavitch :D !

Ce chapitre est dejà classé M, il y a du lemon dedans je préviens !

Bonne lecture et rewievez !

Lien vers la fanfic de PrettyCalypso : /works/6811186/chapters/15552913

Résumé :

Encore une autre fanfic avec un univer alternatif où Mickey et Ian sont meilleurs amis car bien sûr il n'y en a pas assez ! (j'ai le sens de l'ironie)

Mickey et Ian travaillent tous les deux dans un dinner et sont meilleurs amis depuis quelques années. Mais un matin après une fête mouvementée tout a changé.

Mot de l'auteure :

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic dans mon avion pour rentrer chez moi en Octobre mais je n'ai jamais su la continuer après le premier chapitre fini. Il y a peu je m'y suis remise et au départ cette fanfic était sensée faire deux petis chapitres mais finalement il y a 15 chapitres, avec du drama, une histoire d'amour qui se construit lentement et beaucoup de sexe. Oups..

Chap 1 La fête de fiançaille

"A Jason, qui a enfin eu les couilles de demander en mariage l'amour de sa vie, et à Steph, le futur boulet de ce brave homme !"

Depuis le bout de la table ou il était assis, Ian levait son verre pour célébrer les fiançailles de ses amis. Les autres convives le suivirent et bientôt le tintement des verres et des acclamations de joie se firent entendre tout le long de la grande table composée de plusieurs meubles mis côte à côte. Le rouquin jetta un oeil autours de lui et ne pu retenir le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il avait 24 ans et sa vie était enfin bien en place. Ses médicaments fonctionnent bien et il n'a pas eu de crise depuis depuis au moins deux ans, il a un travail stable dans un dinner local, il va bientôt obtenir son diplôme universitaire et il a enfin déménagé de la maison familiale des Gallagher pour emménager dans un bel et confortable appartement. Et bien sûr, Ian a les meilleurs amis qui soient : Jason et Steph, un couple heureux et à présent fiancé, Ryan, actuellement le seul ami qu'il ai gardé de son travail de gogo-danseur au Fairy Tail passage assez sombre de son passé, David et Simon, des amis de Jason plutôt sympas, Lisa et Claire, les futures demoiselles d'honneur, riant avec Mandy qui a sûrement bu un verre de trop et enfin Mickey, le grand frère de Mandy. Mickey est le collègue préféré de Ian et aussi son meilleur ami. Il a ramené une fille qu'il voit depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Danielle ou Denise, Ian n'en est plus très sûr : Mickey parle très peu d'elle. La vie de Ian Gallagher était plutôt pas mal. Quelques années en arrière, jamais il ne se serait imaginé heureux sans petit ami ou au moins un sexfriend régulier, et pourtant là il y était, heureux.

David et Lisa on fait quelques petis discours après celui de Ian puis Claire a mit de la musique et les invités ont commencés à danser.

Mickey s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Danser n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, il était bien mieux là à observer les gens faire les cons et se juger entre eux. Même si la musique était forte et rapide, Steph et Jason dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se roulant des pelles. Autours d'eux, les autres s'agitaient dans tous les sens, bougeant leurs hanches en rythme avec la musique tout cela en vidant verre après verre. Les yeux de Mickey se sont automatiquement posés sur Ian et Mandy, son meilleur ami et sa soeur, dansant tous les deux comm des idiots, se foutant éperdument d'être en coordination ou non. Putain, ils ont vraiment l'air de deux débiles… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mickey avait un meilleur ami, ou même juste des amis en général. Ces gens étaient géniaux. Surtout Ian. Ils étaient si gentil, soucieux les uns des autres, si accueillant qu'il était facile d'être ami avec eux. Le plus souvent, Mickey passe ses vendredi soirs à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec eux; parfois juste avec Ian. Quand le rouquin lui a avoué être gay, le poing de Mickey s'est soudainement serré, près à frapper. Mais il s'est rappelé qu'il n'était plus le caïd de la banlieue de Chicago qu'il était auparavant et qu'il n'était pas comme les reste de la famille Milkovitch. La notion de "sexualité contre nature" que son père lui a rabâché durant toute son enfance et son adolescence n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Maintenant ça ne le dérange plus trop d'écouter Ian parler de sa vie sentimentale.

Dani s'affala sur le canapé à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Elle embrassa doucement sa joue.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?"

Mickey acquiesça et prit une gorgée de sa on-ne-sait-combientième bière. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Je dois y aller, je travaille tôt demain matin. Mais tu peux rester ici, je vais prendre un taxi."

Mickey lui fit un petit sourire.

"Pas de problème."

La fête perdit en intensité petit à petit, les invités partirent les uns après les autres. A la fin il ne restait plus que Mickey et Ian : Mandy était la seule personne qui était restée mais elle a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Ian commença à ranger l'appartement, son ami essaya de l'aider mais il n'était plus vraiment apte à se lever de sa chaise sans littéralement se viander violemment.

"Hey ! Ca va ?" Demanda Ian en attrapant les bras de Mickey.

Il se rasseya directement sur sa chaise.

"Putain ! Depuis quand je tiens aussi mal l'alcool ?"

Ian sourit en coin.

"Quand tu as passé 25 ans et que tu as arrêté de te bourrer la gueule tous les jours de la semaine ?"

"Ah ah. Très drôle."

"Tu veux rester pour la nuit ?"

"Et puis quoi ? Dormir par terre ?"

"Tu peux prendre mon lit. Allez Mick, tu ne tiens même plus debout. Comment veux tu rentrer chez toi ?"

Mickey abdiqua.

"Bon, ok, comme tu voudras Gallagher."

Ian aida Mickey à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'effondra la tête la première sur le matelas. Il se mit directement à ronfler. Le rouquin sourit et retourna dans la cuisine afin de finir de nettoyer les dégâts de la fête. Quand il eut fini, il prit des couvertures et un oreiller du placard de l'entrée et se fabriqua un semblant de lit sur le sol de sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer avant de se glisser dans les couvertures. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit son prénom doucement chuchoté dans le noir. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Mickey qui le regardait du lit.

"Je vais quand même pas te laisser dormir par terre, allez viens là !"

Ian obéit sans poser de question et vint s'allonger à côté de son ami tout en prenant soin de laisser une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Mickey se réveilla quand les rayons du soleil commençaient à passer à travers la fenêtre. Il a du oublier de fermer les rideaux avant d'aller au lit hier soir. Attends une minute… Ca n'était pas son lit, ça n'était pas sa chambre et il n'était pas seul… Ah, oui, Ian. Mickey se se souvint vaguement d'avoir été trop bourré pour rentrer chez lui en voiture. Même si il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, sa migraine était là pour le lui rappeler. Il était toujours habillé et il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il tâtonna son jean afin de le trouver mais ce n'était en fait qu'une publicité. Il était trop tôt et il avait encore envie de dormir. Il allait fermer les rideaux quand Ian bougea dans son sommeil pour se mettre sur le dos juste à côté de lui, le touchant presque. Le soleil illuminait son corps, le rendant encore plus beau. Mickey l'observa, ses cheveux roux comme le feu, ses tâches de rousseur sur sa peau si claire… il avait l'air si paisible, si beau… Mickey sentit sa bite durcir. Merde. Il pouvait mentir et prétendre que c'était la première fois sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Ian était magnifique, Mickey le savait et l'admettait (seulement à lui même) mais être attiré par lui était une toute autre histoire. Il aurait pu partir, arrêter de le fixer ou même appeler Dani mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Ian se réveilla doucement, ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

"Bonjour." Dit-il avec un sourire pendant que Mickey continuait à le regarder.

Peut être que c'était parce qu'il était encore à moitié bourré, mais Mickey n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'embrasser son ami. Ian hésita une seconde et Mickey commença à regretter son geste mais Ian l'embrassa en retour, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, poussant sa langue dans sa bouche. Mickey accepta avec tant d'envie que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Il sentit les mains de Ian se faufiler sous son t-shirt, se dirigeant vers ses fesses. Mon dieu… C'est si bon… Mickey imita les gestes de son ami et trouva l'élastique de son boxer. Il hésita. Est ce vraiment ce qu'il veut ? Les lèvres de Ian quittèrent ses lèvres afin de s'attarder sur le bas de sa mâchoire, sur son cou et sur son épaule, elles y restèrent quelques instant, suçant la peau. Oh que oui ! C'était ce qu'il voulait ! Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Ian, attrapant son érection. La respiration de Ian s'intensifia quand Mickey commença les vas et viens avec sa main de la même façon qu'il aimait sur lui même et le rouquin l'imita, attrapant celle de Mickey. En un rien de temps, les deux hommes se faisaient du bien mutuellement, respirant difficilement. Il accélérèrent en même temps, comme pour faire atteindre l'orgasme à l'autre plus rapidement. Mickey jouit en premier, la main de Ian lui faisait se sentir si bien, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusque là. Ian le suivit de près, éjaculant sur la main de Mickey avec un long râle venu directement du plus profond de sa gorge. Ca faisait bizarre d'avoir la bite d'un autre gars dans la main mais c'était très satisfaisant pour Mickey d'avoir été en mesure d'aller jusqu'au bout.

D'expérience, Mickey n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de se nettoyer Mickey et lui puis il posa son front sur celui de son ami. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais heureusement, la voix endormie de Mandy se fit entendre l'interrompant dans sa démarche.

"Ian ? Tu aurais de l'aspirine ?"

"Merde !" Mickey sauta du lit, s'empressant de de remonter sa braguette. "Je dois y aller !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre. Concernant les dates de parution des chapitres, ce sera un à deux chapitres par semaine selon mes disponibilités ! :)

Merci pour la review, LA review symbolique ! J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres je ne perds pas espoir :') !

J'espère que vous avez passé de agréables fêtes de fin d'année et que vous êtes près pour la rentrée (moi non :'( )

PS : Comme le site ne met pas les liens en entier, je précise que cette fanfic est sur le site archiveofourown et que l'auteure est PrettyCalypso.

Résumé du chapitre : Ian essaie de s'expliquer avec Mickey à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Ian.

Chap 2 : Le restaurant

Ian était resté coi, gisant à moitié sur le lit pendant quelques minutes. Il avait regardé Mickey paniquer et remettre ses vêtements. Il avait regardé l'autre homme ouvrir la porte de la chambre et grogner sur sa soeur avant de sortir. Et il avait regardé Mandy répéter sa question dans un bâillement, ses yeux restant difficilement ouverts. De l'aspirine. Ah oui c'est vrai. Le rouquin sortit enfin du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il donna la pilule tant espérée à Mandy et pris ses propres médicaments en passant. Ce fut seulement quand Mandy fut partie et qu'il prit une douche que la réalité le frappa. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait toujours trouvé Mickey attirant et espéré plus d'une fois qu'il était gay, mais jamais au point de tenter quelque chose.

En réfléchissant bien.. C'était Mickey qui l'avait embrassé. Et c'était également Mickey qui l'avait touché en premier. Putain mais pourquoi ?

Le restaurant était plein et Ian était de service ce soir là. Il aimait venir tôt pour pouvoir étudier dans le fond. Son appartement était trop calme et étant un Gallagher, il avait l'habitude de travailler dans le bruit.

Mickey avait prit son service une heure plus tard, ignorant royalement Ian il partit directement vers son casier, se changeant en silence. Le rouquin fermit son livre et se leva.

"Hey, Mickey !" Essaya Ian.

"Gallagher." Salua poliment Mickey avant de fermer son casier et de se diriger vers la salle de restaurant.

Ian le suivit.

"Mick, tu ne peux pas m'ignorer continuellement ! On doit parler !"

Il fut stoppé dans son élan par Greta, sa résponsable bien casse-couille d'environs une cinquantaine d'années qui lui jeta un vêtement à la figure.

"Tablier. La table 6 attend. Vas bosser."

Ian acquiesça et obéit silencieusement voyant que Mickey prenait déjà les commandes sur ses tables.

"Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Iris, en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Ian était resté debout à côté du comptoir, ses yeux regardant dans le vide et surtout Mickey.

"Rien." Il haussa les épaules.

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fais encore pour ce cas désespéré ! Il n'y a pas plus hétéro que Mickey, je croyais que tu l'avais compris !"

"Déjà, mes minuscules sentiments pour lui ont durés deux jours quand il est venu travailler pour la première fois ici." Répondit le rouquin. "Et puis je ne me lamente pas, il est mon ami c'est tout."

Iris sourit.

"Bien sûr. Mais ça m'étonnerais que tu le dégage de ton lit si il venait à s'y aventurer !"

Les événements de ce matin revinrent en flash dans la tête de Ian.

"Alors ? Tu le dégagerais ?" Demanda cette fois Ian à son amie.

"Mhm.. Peut être. Je les aimes blonds et musclés, du genre Australiens tu vois ? Ou les roux inaccessibles…"

Ian rit à cette remarque. Iris et lui blaguaient souvent à propos de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais bien sûr ça n'allait jamais plus loin que ça et ils essayent toujours de se caser l'un l'autre avec des mecs différents.

"T'essaye toujours de le mettre dans ton lit, Iris ?" La voix de Mickey se fit soudainement entendre, faisant sursauter Ian (la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était à l'autre bout du restaurant). "Je pensais que c'était peine perdue."

"Un fille peut rêver, Mickey.. Mais c'est vrais que tu as certainement plus de chance que moi à ce niveau là…"

Ian vu son ami se tendre. Iris ne sembla pas le remarquer et cela prit quelques secondes pour que Mickey se mette à rire encore.

"Je ne pense pas que Dani me laisserait faire."

"Oh, oui, bien sûr." La jeune femme sourit. "Comment est-elle ?"

"C'est une connasse."

"Mais nous le sommes toutes, Mickey !"

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, Iris se tourna vers Ian qui ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation.

"Ian ça va ? T'es tout pâle ! Parler de filles te rend malade maintenant ?"

Le rouquin ne réagit pas vraiment à ces taquineries et tenta d'enlever de son esprit les images de Mickey nu se penchant langoureusement sur ce même comptoir.

"Ca va. J'ai des clients à servir."

Il s'éloigna rapidement de ses amis. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deux heures plus tôt, Mickey l'ignorait et maintenant il blaguait avec Iris à propos de le mettre dans son lit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, putain ?

"Tu viens ?"

"Hein ?"

Mickey regarda Ian avec stupéfaction. Il ferma son casier avec un gros "bang" et se répéta doucement.

"Ce soir. Soirée film chez Mandy. Tu viens ?"

"Heu… Ouais.."

Il vit Mickey ranger ses affaires dans son sac, prendre ses clefs et se diriger vers la porte.

"Mick ?"

Le rouquin vit Mickey se tendre, mais l'homme se tourna pour lui faire face. Il étaient seuls dans le vestiaire mais Ian savait qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?"

"Non, je pense pas. j'étais à moitié bourré et à peine réveillé. Oublie."

"Mais, Mick…"

"Il ne s'est rien passé, Gallagher. Ok ?"

Ian acquiesça malgré lui.

"Ok."

La soirée chez Mandy fut une vraie torture. Ian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux lèvres de Mickey sur les siennes et sa main sur sa queue. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était des bruits insupportables de baisers baveux et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était Danielle sur Mickey, son "petit ami".

"Vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit ?!" Cria Mandy en direction de son frère. "On essaie de regarder un film ! Putain Mickey je me souvenais pas que t'étais aussi collant avec tes copines avant…"

Mickey haussa les épaules et regarda Ian avec peu de discrétion (il l'ignora et retourna regarder la TV) avant de se lever, lâchant Danielle sur le canapé sans douceur.

"Quelqu'un veut une autre bière ?"

"Mais bébé, tu en as déjà bu trois !" Avertit Danielle.

"Ouais, et ?"

"J'en veux une !" S'exclama Mandy, faisant retomber Danielle sur le canapé.

"Si je dois encore supporter vos… Signes d'affection en public, je ne peux pas le faire complètement sobre."

"Ian ?"

Ian ne prit pas la peine de regarder son ami, il se contenta de lever sa bouteille encore à demie pleine.

"J'en ai déjà une c'est assez pour ce soir."

Mickey acquiesça et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des bières bien fraîches, une pour Mandy et deux pour lui même. Il prit soin de s'asseoir assez loin de Danielle. Mais la jeune femme s'empressa de revenir sur ses genoux. Mandy soupira. Ian essaya de se concentrer sur le film pour le reste de la soirée.

Mickey et Danielle sont partis dès que le film fut terminé (cette fille était définitivement une vraie connasse). Mandy demanda à Ian s'il voulait rester encore un peu, regarder un autre film peut être mais il déclina poliment affirmant qu'il était fatigué (ce qui était vrai après une soirée passée à regarder Mickey et sa copine se galocher).

Une fois chez lui, le rouquin se mit en jogging avant de se glisser dans son lit avec un livre qu'il était censé lire pour les cours. Une heure et onze page de littérature barbante plus tard, il était sur le point de s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte ce qui le réveilla d'un coup. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir un Mickey assez agité.

"Putain Mickey, t'es bourré ?"

"Nan. Enfin, peut être. J'm'en branle."

Le rouquin referma la porte et conduisit son ami jusqu'au canapé. Mickey s'écrasa sur les coussins.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui…" Dit Mickey avec difficulté, faisant de drôles de mouvements avec ses bras.

"Viens. Allez, viens."

Ian se rapprocha un peu jusqu'à ce que Mickey puis lui attraper la main un peu trop rapidement ce qui fit presque tomber Ian sur son ami. Les quelques secondes qui lui fallait pour se remettre sur ses pieds étaient suffisantes pour que Mickey commence à l'embrasser ardemment. Ian ne réfléchit même pas avant de l'embrasser en retour avec envie. C'est quand il sentit la langue de son ami contre ses lèvres qu'il se dégagea de son emprise.

"Non. Non, non, non. Tu es bourré et je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça si c'est pour que tu m'ignore demain ! Pas encore."

Mickey était vraiment mignon avec cette moue sur son visage, mais Ian devait être fort.

"Dors ici. Je vais au lit. On se voit demain."

Notes de fin de chapitre de l'auteure : Iris est comme une projection de moi ^^ !

Je fais de mon mieux pour rendre Danielle la plus humaine possible, mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Voilà le troisième chapitre, toujours à temps ! Je rappelle que poste la suite tous les lundi ! :D

Au passage, si jamais quelqu'un s'y connais pas mal en anglais et serait ok pour être ma beta, je suis preneuse.

Cette fic est toujours classée M et parle d'une relation homosexuelle donc vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas !

Bonne lecture ! :)

Résumé du chapitre : Mickey doit gérer sa copine, son patron, sa soeur et le fait de ne pas vraiment être le bienvenue.

Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Mickey.

Mot de l'auteure : /!\Attention/!\ Dans ce chapitre Mickey couche avec Danielle, ce n'est pas vraiment explicite mais si vous ne voulez pas lire ça vous pouvez passer le passage en italique. Je ne le recommande pas car personnellement je trouve que c'est la partie la plus intéressante du chapitre, vous verrez pourquoi !

Chap 3 : L'appartement

Mickey se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Sur un canapé. Entièrement habillé. Putain, heureusement. Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Il reconnut la disposition de l'appartement assez rapidement pour avoir déjà passé pas mal de temps ici. C'était l'appartement de Ian. Mais pourquoi ? Il se souvint d'avoir quitté l'appartement de Mandy hier soir, d'avoir conduit Dani jusqu'à chez elle… Et puis… d'avoir été dans un bar. Il avait eu besoin d'alcool, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais après ça…

Une porte s'ouvrit, une autre se referma. Il entendit le son d'une douche. Encore un porte. Puis des pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

"Hey, tu es déjà réveillé ?"

Mickey regarda par dessus le canapé pour voir Ian préparer du café.

"Comment je suis arrivé ici hier ?"

"J'en sais rien. T'es venu frapper à ma porte. Pourquoi ?"

Ian pris deux tasses de son placard et Mickey se massa les tempes.

"Je m'en rappelle pas vraiment.."

"Tu te rappelle de quoi ?"

Mickey essaya de chercher le plus loin possible dans sa mémoire.

"J'ai reconduis Dani jusqu'à chez elle, puis je suis allé dans un bar et après c'est le trou noir."

"Ah. D'accord.."

Est ce que Ian était presque déçu ? Mickey s'assit sur le canapé, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

"J'ai rien fais de stupide, n'est ce pas ?"

Ian fit non de la tête puis il retourna dans la cuisine, mit une poêle sur le feu avant de casser des oeufs à l'intérieur.

"Pas que je sache. Tu es arrivé ici en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement ivre. Après tu t'es effondré sur mon canapé. C'est tout."

Mickey acquiéça.

"Ok. Merci pour ton hospitalité."

"Pas de problème. Tu veux rester pour le petit déjeuner ?"

Mickey regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il avait trois appels manqués et il commençait à se faire tard.

"Nan, je dois y aller. Je suis déjà en retard pour mon service et Greta va encore m'engueuler."

 _Encore quelques vas et viens. Un long gémissement. Ferme tes yeux. Des yeux verts, des cheveux roux. Non, non, ne ferme pas les yeux. Danielle. Concentre toi sur elle. Ses seins, ses traites déformés par le plaisir, ses jambes autour de ta taille, ses mains si douces sur tes omoplates. Ses mains pourraient être plus large. Sa peau plus pâle. Avec plus de taches de rousseur… Non, tu te perds encore une fois. Allez, encore. Encore. Elle aime ça. C'est bien. Mais, est ce que t'aimes vraiment ça ? Non mais vraiment, t'as déjà aimé ça avec elle ? Et même avec la dernière fille, t'as aimé ça ? Allez, on y est presque. Encore. Des mains plus larges. Une peau plus claire. Des taches de rousseur. Des cheveux roux. Des yeux verts. Non, non, pas maintenant.. Putain._

Mickey éjacula dans un long râle et se dégagea rapidement de sa copine, sans se soucier si elle avait jouit ou non. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Est ce qu'il venait de jouir en pensant à…? Oh non. Il prit une cigarette de la poche de son jean qui gisait par terre et l'alluma, s'asseyant le dos contre la tête du lit. Mais Danielle voulait des câlins. Mickey n'était pas très câlin en général, mais tout de suite l'idée de la peau humide de Danielle touchant la sienne lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Je dois y aller."

"Mais…"

"J'ai rendez-vous avec mon proprio, je peux pas être en retard."

Bon, ok, le rendez vous était dans une heure et son appartement n'était qu'à 20 minutes de marche mais temps pis, Mickey se rhabilla et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Plus vite il serait dehors, mieux il se portera.

"Bien sûr je ne vais pas vous faire payer la totalité du loyer pendant cette période." Conclut Mr Rotenberg, le propriétaire. "Mais si vous ne revenez pas après ces deux mois et jusqu'à la fin de votre bail, je vais devoir vous faire payer le loyer jusqu'à ce que je trouve un remplaçant."

Mickey acquiesça, faisant mine d'être d'accord avec toutes ces conneries. L'immeuble dans lequel il vivait allait être fermé pour "travaux de plomberie" pour les deux prochains mois, laissant à Mickey une semaine pour déménager et bien sur le propriétaire lui prendra quand même de l'argent. Mickey était sûr que tout ceci ne devait pas être très légal, mais il avait autre chose en tête. Son ami le rouquin, par exemple.

"Donc, j'imagine que l'on se reverra ici dans deux mois ?"

"Oui, je pense…"

Une fois que connard de friqué fut partit, Mickey sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il hésita un moment. A qui peut-il bien demander de l'héberger ? Le choix lui aurait paru facile il y a quelques semaines, mais aujourd'hui il serait risqué d'habiter avec Ian, pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe, ou pourquoi il ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à lui à des moments plus qu'inappropriés ou… Même tout le temps. Il appela Mandy.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez ta copine ?" Demanda Mandy, pendant qu'elle était en train de décharger le dernier carton du coffre de la voiture de son frère.

"Premièrement, nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un moi. Deuxièmement, moins je passe de temps avec, plus je l'apprécie."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne la largue pas ?"

"J'y penserais."

Mandy appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, la porte s'ouvrit, les attendant pour enfin monter le dernier carton.

"Un moi, hein ? Et bien, c'est plus qu'avec la dernière… Mona c'est ça ? Mais tu n'as encore battu le record avec Kelly. C'était quoi déjà ? Quatre mois, deux semaines, trois jours et cinq heures !"

"Ta gueule ! Les meufs sont toutes des salopes."

"Alors peut être que tu devrais essayer les garçons. Je suis sûre que ça ne dérangerait pas du tout Ian de t'initier au sexe entre mecs…"

"Avoir une queue dans le cul n'est pas vraiment ma définition du fun."

Aussitôt, Mickey essaya de s'empêcher de penser à la bite de Ian. Dans son cul. Ou même autre part.

"En parlant de lui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas habiter chez lui ? Vous ne vous entendez plus ?"

Mickey laissa sa soeur ouvrir la porte de l'appartement puis elle posa le carton au sol, à côté des autres.

"Nan, c'est juste qu'il a beaucoup de boulot pour l'école et je ne veux pas le déranger tu comprends ?"

"Mais tu t'en fous de me déranger moi ?"

"Tu es ma soeur. Tu es là pour ça."

"T'a de la chance que je t'aime, p'tit con tu le sais ça ?"

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_ *

Mickey grogna.

 _And they're like, it's better than yours_

L'homme ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, putain ?

 _Damn right it's better than yours_

Il le reprit soudainement : le portable de Mandy sonnait quelque part dans le salon et la musique envahissait tout l'appartement.

 _I could teach you, but I'd have to charge_

Mickey enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Putain !

"Mandy !"

 _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

"MANDY !"

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se leva. Les vêtements de sa soeur étaient étendus par terre ainsi que des vêtements masculins. Ah, oui, Mickey se souvint qu'il avait vu ça hier soir en rentrant de sa longue journée de travail au restaurant.

 _And they're like, it's better than yours_

L'homme s'empara enfin du téléphone et désactiva le réveil. Ce fut seulement quand l'appartement dut redevenu calme que la porte de la chambre de Mandy s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un gars à poil qui couvrait son paquet d'une main. Mickey l'ignora royalement et s'assit sur son lit (aussi appelé "canapé") allumant son portable. Alors que le type était en train de galérer avec ses fringues, Mickey s'aperçut qu'il avait des millions de sms de Danielle lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas revenu cette nuit. Ah oui, il avait visiblement oublié. Ou il n'avait juste pas envie de venir. Cette fille commençait vraiment à le faire chier. Mandy allait encore se moquer mais fait chier, il la larguera à la moindre occasion. C'est vrai, Mickey a eu beaucoup de petites amies et cela n'avait jamais duré très longtemps mais il n'était pas fait pour être en couple. Un fois que le sexe devenait moins agréable, il se barrait. Dernièrement, coucher avec Danielle ne lui disait plus rien. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ian. Ce qu'il s'est passé un matin il y quelques semaines avait été sa plus grosse erreur. Depuis cet incident, leur relation avait changé et l'ancien Ian manquait à Mickey, celui avec lequel il jouait à la Xbox , buvait des bières en mangeant un pizza devant un film, celui avec lequel il pouvait blaguer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais cette erreur, aussi grosse qu'elle soit, lui a aussi apporté le plus violent orgasme de sa vie. Aucune femme qu'il ait connu ne l'avait déjà touché comme Ian l'a fait, ou ne l'avait embrassé avec tant de passion…

Le téléphone de Mickey vibra dans sa main, le ramenant à la réalité.

 _[De Dani] Il faut vraiment que je te parle. Tu peux passer ce soir ?_

Mickey soupira. Et bien, il devait lui parler aussi, peut être devrait-il prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire en face.

 _[De Mickey] Ok. Je serais chez toi à 20h._

"Alors, comment ça va chez Mandy ?"

"Ca craint un peu. Elle est bordélique, plus que moi, elle ramène des gars pratiquement tous les soirs. Personne ne veut entendre sa soeur gémir comme ça, moi je te le dis !"

Ian fit un petit sourire.

"Tu sais, tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux. Mon canapé est vide."

Mickey acquiesça.

"Merci mais je ne veux pas m'incruster. Et puis je pense que je vais passer plus de nuits chez Dani…"

Le sourire de Ian s'effaça un peu et Mickey se sentit coupable. Pourquoi disait-il cela alors qu'il allait rompre avec elle ?

"Mais on peut toujours se voir le vendredi comme d'habitude !" Il essaya de se rattraper. "Need for Speed. Je veux ma revanche ! Je vais te niquer à coup sûr !"

Ian haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner vers les tables du restaurant.

"Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir. J'ai beaucoup de travail pour le lycée."

Cette fois, Mickey fut vraiment déçu.

Dani prit deux bouteille d'Arizona de son frigo et les mit sur la table. Mickey détestait cette boisson. Du thé ! Il n'était pas un putain d'Anglais ! Mais peut importe, il allait essayer d'être gentil. Danielle s'assit en face de lui avec un air très sérieux.

"Ecoute Mickey, ça ne va plus trop entre nous en ce moment."

 _Je suis absolument de cet avis !_

"...Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois mon petit ami pendant encore quelque temps."

 _Attends, quoi ?_

"Trois mois. Le mariage de ma cousine est dans un mois et elle est toujours sur mon dos à se foutre de moi car je ne sais pas garder un homme donc j'ai besoin que tu y ailles avec moi et que nous soyons encore en couple pendant quelques temps après. Nous n'avons pas à nous être fidèles même si c'est ce que je voudrais, nous donner une autre chance et tout ça mais si tu veux baiser quelqu'un d'autre vas y. Je veux juste être au courant et surtout je veux que tu sois discret, s'il te plais."

Mickey avala sa salive difficilement.

"Et si je refuse ? Et si je voulais qu'on en reste la maintenant ?"

Danielle le fixait avec un regard à faire peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant.

"Je peux te payer." Commença-t-elle. "Mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne roule pas sur l'or donc ce ne serait pas très lucratif pour toi. Bref, si tu refuse, je vais révéler ton petit secret."

Mickey fronça les sourcils.

"Quel secret ?"

"La façon dont tu regarde ton ami le rouquin quand tu crois que personne ne fait attention. Ou bien la façon ton tu gémis son nom quand on couche ensemble.."

Mandy avait encore ramené un autre gars à la maison et Mickey s'était enfoncé la tête dans ses oreillers. Son portable vibra près de son oreille.

[De Ian] Alors, comment est le nouveau gars ?

[De Mickey] De quoi tu parles ?

[De Ian] Mandy est repartie du restaurant avec un gars. Il est bruyant ?

[De Mickey] Putain ! Tu aurais pu l'arrêter ! Sale con, je suis sûr que t'es en train de ricaner !

[De Ian] Mon canapé est toujours vide.

Mickey soupira. Il pensa à Dani et son putain de piège. Il pensa à Ian, dormant en boxer. Puis il pensa à Mandy et à ses 7 mecs différents tout au long de la semaine. Et puis merde.

[De Mickey] Je serais là d'ici 20 minutes.

Note de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Vous avez du remarquer l'astérisque (*), c'était pour préciser que j'ai laissé délibérément les paroles de la chanson en anglais (j'aurais traduit ça aurait donné du pâté :(( ) : Milkshake de Kelis.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Mickey vient vivre avec Ian ! A lundi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 4 comme prévu le lundi :D ! Je cherche toujours une âme charitable pour être ma beta, je pose ça là au cas ou ! Ce chapitre est très hot, attention ;). Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews !

Résumé du chapitre : Mickey vit maintenant chez Ian et les choses vont devenir légèrement hors de contrôle…

Mot de l'auteure : /!\Attention/!\ Dans ce chapitre Ian couche avec un personnage que j'ai inventé, je préviens au cas ou ! Il y a aussi pas mal de scènes de masturbation.

Chap 4 : La colocation

Ian sortit de sa chambre pour découvrir une masse de draps et de couettes sur son canapé. Il se souvint. Il avait dit à Mickey qu'il pouvait squatter son canapé pour une période encore indéterminée. Ian soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et repartit dans sa chambre. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire. La moitié du temps il ignorait Mickey, essayant de calmer son érection et de refouler son attirance, se remémorant qu'il n'était que son ami et qu'il avait une copine. L'autre moitié il la passait en blaguant avec son ami, en le dévorant du regard et en l'invitant à vivre chez lui. C'était même pas comme si Mickey envoyait des signaux clairs non plus, embrassant et masturbant Ian un matin sans raison, revenant le lendemain soir bourré, essayant de l'embrasser, ignorant totalement la tension sexuelle évidente qu'il y a entre eux, parlant de Danielle et de leurs projets. C'était tellement frustrant pour Ian, il ne savait si son ami était un gay refoulé, si il était juste excité quand il était bourré ou si il était bi et dans une relation qu'il ne voulait pas faire foirer. Et Mickey semblait vouloir éviter toutes les tentatives de Ian pour en parler.

Le rouquin ouvrit l'eau et commença à se laver, laissant les gouttes brûlantes glisser le long de sa peau, courrant sur ses mains qui massaient ses épaules, continuant leur course sur ses bras, son estomac, ses hanches. Il commença à penser à Mickey, comme la plupart du temps maintenant. Quand a-t-il développé cette addiction pour son ami ? Pour ses yeux, ses lèvres, son rire, son accent… Peut être qu'elle a toujours été là, que Ian ne l'a pas remarqué ou qu'il la niait parce que Mickey est son ami et qu'il est hétéro. Ian laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à sa verge déjà tendue. Il se caressa doucement pour commencer, fermant les yeux, imaginant son nouveau colocataire puis il accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus avant de venir dans un long gémissement, le nom de son ami au bout des lèvres.

Torse nu. Ian était torse nu. Il revenait de la salle de bain avec seulement un jogging, les mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de les sécher avec une serviette. Les muscles de ses bras se tendaient, montrant à quel point il était bien battit et révélant un tatouage sur son torse. Mickey cligna des yeux rapidement pendant quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il prit une longue inspiration discrètement puis se releva, plus calme.

"Merci de me laisser rester chez toi"

"Aucun problème."

Ian laissa sa serviette sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'attela à faire le petit déjeuner.

"Mandy allait me rendre sourd. Je l'aime nettement plus quand on habite pas ensemble."

"Je te l'ai dis, tu peux rester ici."

Le rouquin était calme, trop calme pour un gars en train de cuisiner à moitié à poil. Ou peut être que c'était Mickey qui était trop nerveux. Enfin bref, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici et vite.

"Je vais prendre une douche."

"Bien sûr."

Quatre jours, dix-neuf heures, trente sept minutes et vingt et une secondes se sont écoulés depuis que Mickey vit chez Ian. Et cela fait autant de temps que le rouquin vit dans une constante frustration sexuelle. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. Plus du tout. Il avait besoin de baiser. Il en avait carrément besoin. Donc il décida d'appeler Ryan.

"Tu sors ?"

Vendredi soir, Ian sortit de sa chambre avec un jean très skinny et un t-shirt qui attirait l'oeil là où il faut. Mickey se retourna vers lui à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Je vais en boîte avec Ryan quelque part dans Boystown*. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles venir, si ?"

Peut être que Mickey l'a juste imaginé mais il a cru entendre de l'espoir dans la voix de Ian. Mais non, ce serait idiot.

"Nan. J'ai pas envie de voir des folles te claquer le cul toute la soirée."

Le rouquin ne réagit pas, il attrapa ses clefs et son portefeuille qui étaient posés sur la console dans l'entrée. Mickey hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de se la jouer protecteur avec son ami.

"Ne fait pas n'importe quoi, tu sais que tu ne peux pas boire beaucoup avec tes médicaments."

"Je suis un grand garçon maintenant Mickey, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis tu n'es pas mon père !"

Il aurait sûrement dû appeler Danielle, ou sortir en ville seul, ou juste faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais non, Mickey est resté là dans le canapé sans réellement regarder la télé, attendant que son colocataire revienne. Il est enfin revenu, super ! Il entendit le bruit des clefs dans la serrure pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ian était là, collé à un cliché vivant du gars de North-Side (ndlr : le côté "riche de Chicago).

"Hey, Mick ! Lui c'est…"

"Scott."

"Oui, Scott ! On allait juste… Dans ma chambre…"

"Putain, Ian t'es mort là."

"Non, pas du tout ! Absolument pas. Je n'ai bu que… Deux verres ! Pas vrai Scott ?"

L'autre gars acquiesça vaguement. Ouais, et comment il savait combien de verres Ian avait bu. Mickey était sur le point de le virer de l'appart mais Ian l'agrippa encore plus et dégagea Mickey tu passage pour montrer le chemin de la chambre à Scott. Juste avant de refermer la porte à clef derrière lui, le rouquin se retourna sur Mickey.

"Tu. N'es. Pas. Mon. Père."

Ok, peut être que Ian était un petit peu inhi… Inhibé… C'est un drôle de mot ça ! Mais il avait encore assez d'esprit pour baiser. C'était facile. Sa bite n'a qu'à aller dans… Ouais, facile. Il enleva vite son pantalon et poussa l'autre homme la face contre le lit.

"Wow ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je baise. Pourquoi tu crois que t'es là ?"

Scott haussa un sourcil.

"Ok mais t'as une capote ? Du lubrifiant ?"

Ian soupira. Ah, oui c'est vrai. Il chercha dans sa table de nuit et attrapa les objets voulus. Quand il revint derrière son "rencard", le gars était enfin à poil. Ian le prépara vite fait, ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps; il enfila le préservatif et le pénétra sans délicatesse. Le gars gémit de douleur mais ne repoussa pas Ian donc il continua. Il lui attrapa les hanches et le baisa rudement, il ferma les yeux pour imaginer une peau plus pâle et de plus grosses fesses. Il ne tint pas longtemps, peut être que c'était l'alcool, peut être que c'était les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit mais il éjacula dans un petit "Mi...mfff", essayant de son mieux de retenir ce nom qu'il aurait voulu crier.

Les gémissement de Ian n'aidaient en rien Mickey à s'endormir, ou à arrêter de penser à son ami d'une façon peu recommandable. Presque inconsciemment, sa main glissa jusqu'à son boxer et il commença à se branler, ses oreilles et son cerveau se concentrant uniquement sur les gémissements de Ian et pas sur cette salope qui était avec lui. Mickey n'était pas un idiot, il avait déjà vu du porno gay (c'est une longue histoire) il sait comment ça marche et il était quasi sûr que Ian était au dessus. Il devait l'être. Cette pensée donna une nouvelle idée à Mickey. Une idée à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé avant.. Il suça l'un de ses doigts qu'il n'avait pas autour de la queue puis il le glissa jusqu'à ses fesses. Il l'entra. D'abord doucement, ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais rapidement la douleur se transforma en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de nouveau. Et Mickey jouit, une main sur la queue, un doigt dans le cul, et le long gémissement d'orgasme de Ian dans les oreilles.

"Mickey ? Mickey tu ne m'écoute pas !"

"Putain bien sûr que je t'écoute !"

"Alors laquelle ? La bleue marine ou la bleue égyptienne ?"

Danielle lui montrait deux robes identiques , mais apparemment Mickey devait voir une quelconque différence et choisir l'une d'elles.

"Heu… Celle de droite ?"

Danielle soupira et regarda en l'air.

"C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne m'écoute pas !"

Mickey hocha la tête vaguement, prenant son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche et lu le sms.

[De Ian] Merci d'avoir dégager le gars ce matin.

[De Ian] Et je suis désolé d'avoir été un si mauvais colocataire hier. Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

[De Ian] Finalement tu peux être mon père.

[De Ian] Pizza ce soir. C'est moi qui paye.

Mickey souris en lisant ces mots. Son ami pouvait vraiment être un con parfois..

"A qui tu parles ?" Demanda Danielle.

"A personne."

"C'est encore Ian n'est ce pas ?"

"Vas te faire foutre."

"J'aimerai bien."

Mickey leva son majeur à sa "petite amie" et envoya un rapide message à son colocataire.

[De Mickey] Je dois y aller, Dani est insupportable. Les meufs putain, toutes des connasses ! Mais ok pour la pizza.

Une semain. Ian était resté une semaine sans sexe. Mais c'était trop dur, vivre avec Mickey le faisait se sentir comme un ado de dix-sept ans constamment excité. Donc la semaine suivante il revint à Boystown pour se choisir un gars. Par contre cette fois il ne but pas, il ne ramena pas le type chez lui, il le baisa juste rapidement dans les toilettes du club.

Mot de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

*Boystown est intraduisible, il désigne le quartier gay de Chicago, tout simplement. Ca donnerait "ville des garçons" pas très vendeur quand même ! :')


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Cadeau, je vous poste ce chapitre pas mal en avance, c'est de bon coeur ! Surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews ça me fait toujours très plaisir, si vous avez des suggestions n'importe quoi n'hésitez pas !

Je remercie tout particulièrement Lily7807 qui ne lésine pas sur les reviews, c'est limite si je danse pas seule dans ma chambre à chaque fois que j'en reçois une ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Résumé du chapitre : Ian décide de suivre les conseils de Mandy et essaie d'emmener Mickey quelque part.

Mot de l'auteure : Bon, il y a beaucoup de sexe danse ce chapitre, du sexe que vous ne voulez pas voir, des situations malaisantes et du sexe que vous allez beaucoup apprécier ! Bien sûr c'est un chapitre classé M.

Chapitre 4 : Le jeu

Mandy jeta violemment sa manette et tourna la tête pour regarder son ami.

"Bon qu'est ce que t'as ? D'habitude tu me défonces à ce jeu !"

Ian évita son regard et essaya de redémarrer le jeu mais la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis.

"Je vais bien, Mandy."

"Mais oui bien sûr, et mon cul ! Tu as été ronchon toute la journée !" Puis elle ajouta en chuchotant : "C'est tes médicaments..?"

Ian fit non de la tête et posa sa manette sur la table.

"Tout va bien avec mes médicaments. C'est juste que…"

"Que quoi ?"

"C'est ce gars…"

Mandy sursauta et sourit comme fillette surexcitée qui entendrait un secret pour la première fois.

"Je le connais ?"

"Non… Je l'ai… Rencontré au club."

"Comment il s'appelle ?"

"Heu… Tiiim ?"

"Tim ?"

"Oui, je ne connais pas son nom de famille ! Bref, il agit bizarrement. Parfois il n'en a que pour moi et l'instant d'après c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne comprends pas à quoi il joue…"

"Parce que c'est ça ! Un jeu ! Et il faut que tu rentre dedans."

Ian la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Mandy soupira. Décidément il avait tout à apprendre.

"Si tu es trop accessible il va s'ennuyer. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu'il te veuilles. Drague d'autre gars en face de lui, sois sexy même dans des moments qui ne s'y prêtent pas forcément. Et ne dis pas oui trop facilement ! Fais le galérer."

 _Fais le galérer_. Ok, Ian pouvait le faire. Il pouvait être sexy, le temps passé à travailler au FairyTail lui avait au moins appris ça. Et sa petite manie à ne pas mettre de t-shirt le matin semblait faire son effet. Et donc c'est ce qu'il fit, ne pas mettre de t shirt trop souvent, parfois même se balader dans l'appartement avec juste un caleçon. Et des bananes, Ian se mit à manger BEAUCOUP de bananes et en faisait toujours une scène. Ou des esquimaux quand il en avait marre des bananes. Il revenait aussi souvent que possible du club avec des gars même si il hésitait à les ramener à l'appartement, il savait que ça affectait Mickey. L'homme commençait doucement à devenir une petite boule d'un mètre soixante-dix pleine de colère et de frustration (sexuelle, espérons le) et Ian s'amusait beaucoup. Mais le conseil de Mandy n'agissait pas assez vite à son goût…

….

 _Des bananes ?!_ C'est quoi le truc avec les bananes qui les rendent si sexy ?! C'est juste un putain de fruit qui est seulement bon dans les pancakes ! Mais non, le putain de colocataire de Mickey adorait apparement manger une banane tous les satanés matins, la touchant délicatement du bout des doigts, l'amenant lentement entre ses lèvres et puis… Ah putain ! Mickey ne pouvait plus supporter ce petit jeu ! Il prenait beaucoups de douches, trop de douches, pour venir à bout de cette érection qui pointait le bout de son nez à chaque fois qu'une banane était mangée ou à chaque fois que Ian ne portait pas de t-shirt. Sa peau allait peler et tomber à force ! Il baisait de nouveau Dani, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car même si la jeune femme ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment, c'était toujours mieux que sa main et Mickey était trop feignant pour aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre spécialement quand la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment vivait avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même si ça doit lui coûter des heures de sommeil en moins quand Ian sortait et revenait tôt le matin empestant l'eau de cologne bon marché et le parfum d'autres hommes. Heureusement il ne ramenait plus personne à l'appartement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le refasse.

….

Mickey était en train de fumer sa sixième cigarette de la nuit, affalé contre la fenêtre ouverte, et buvant sa troisième bière quand Ian rentra dans l'appartement au bras d'un gars que Mickey ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Le rouquin fixait Mickey, le défiant du regard et sans aucune goutte d'alcool dans le sang. Mickey souleva un sourcil et Ian emmena le gars dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Laissant la putain de porte grande ouverte ! Mickey resta planté là pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit des gémissements et le son de deux corps qui se rencontrent. L'homme finit sa bière et jeta son mégot par la fenêtre.

"Et puis merde."

Il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre avec pour seul but de fermer cette putain de porte. mais il rencontra le regard de Ian. Le rouquin fixait Mickey tout en maintenant avec force son "rencard" la face contre le lit. Et il le baisait lentement, si lentement, ne lâchant pas Mickey des yeux, le défiant avec ses parfaits yeux verts, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Le brun sentit son érection grandir dans son boxer. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Ian, son torse musclé et ses muscles tendus jusque dans le cul de ce type. Mickey fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensait à ce moment, il glissa sa main dans son boxer et commença des vas et viens, calquant ses mouvement sur ceux de Ian, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir ses gémissements. Les deux hommes continuèrent pendant de longues minutes, l'autre gars ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il jouirent ensemble, Mickey dans son caleçon, Ian à l'intérieur du gars. A la seconde précise où le cerveau du brun fut à même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il voulu fuir jusqu'à son lit improvisé sur le canapé. Mais il resta planté là, même quand Ian sortit de la chambre pour raccompagner le type jusqu'à la porte. Il s'assit quelques minutes sur le canapé, en regardant Mickey. Voyant qu'il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à bouger, il abandonna et alla se coucher. Mickey ne bougea pas mais il ne dormit pas non plus.

….

Mickey remit violemment en place la cafetière.

"Putain de connards !"

"Bah alors on est de mauvaise humeur ?" La voix enjouée d'Iris retentit derrière lui. _Comment peut-elle être si joyeuse si tôt le matin ?!_

"Ca m'énerve ces putains de clients qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent !"

"N'est ce pas propre à l'humanité ? Ne jamais vraiment savoir ce que l'on veut ?"

"Oh, putain commence pas avec ta philosophie à deux balles, Iris ! Personne ne t'as demandé ton avis !"

La fille fit quelques pas en arrière, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

"Et, calme toi ! Un service de si bonne heure sans la présence de ton rouquin favoris et ça y est tu deviens irritable."

"Oh arrête un peu avec Ian ! Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de lui !"

Iris sourit. Putain, elle sourit.

"Ooooh je vois le problème ! Tu t'es disputé avec Ian !"

"Il n'y a aucun putain de problème !"

….

Mickey évita Ian toute la journée. C'était plutôt facile car il n'étaient pas de service en même temps au restaurant et le rouquin passait tout son temps libre au lycée. Mais quand le soir arriva et que Mickey regardait la télé en fumant un occasionnel (presque) joint, il remarqua à peine Ian rentrer et s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il demande une taffe. Mickey fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire attention à la chaleur que le corps de Ian dégageait si près de lui, à leur doigts se frôlant quand ils se passaient l'herbe et il essaya encore et encore à ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Mais son corps ne sembla pas réceptif au message et sa bite se mit à durcir en se souvenant du corps nu de Ian. Ian le remarqua. Et Mickey vit que Ian l'avait remarqué. Ils finissèrent le joint en silence avec quelques toussotements ça et là. Mickey écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier qui était sur la table basse puis s'allongea sur le dos dans la canapé en ouvrant un peu les jambes. Ian le fixait toujours quand ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Mickey sans qu'ils puissent y réfléchir deux fois.

"Tu vas la regarder toute la nuit ou tu vas faire quelques chose ?"

….

Peut être que c'était la weed, ou Ian avait juste attendu trop longtemps cette phrase, mais il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se mettre à genoux devant son ami. Il ouvrit sa braguette, et abaissa son pantalon et son boxer en même temps laissant la queue de Mickey s'échapper. Le rouquin cracha dans sa main et commença à la branler pendant quelques instants, la faisant se durcir au maximum, avant d'y aller franchement et de la prendre dans sa bouche comme il l'avait fait avec toutes ces bananes. Léchant d'abord le gland, puis de plus en plus bas, lentement. Mickey mit une main sur l'épaule de Ian et l'autre sur sa tête, lui agrippant les cheveux avec douceur. Son râle, venu du plus profond de sa gorge, vint directement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Ian et le rouquin accéléra le mouvement, allant de plus en plus profondément, refoulant ses hauts le coeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse une gorge profonde.

"Oh, Ian putain…"

Le rouquin gémis autour de la queue de Mickey à l'entente de son nom prononcé si tendrement par l'autre homme. Mickey agrippa plus fort les cheveux de Ian, essayant de le repousser.

"Putain. Je vais… Je vais…"

Mais Ian ne s'enleva pas, il bougea ses lèvre pour revenir au gland et avala tout ce que l'orgasme de Mickey lui donnait. Mickey laissa tomber ses bras de part à d'autre de lui et sa tête se reposa en arrière sur le dossier du canapé.

"Meilleure fellation de toute ma vie."

Ian sourit et se remit discrètement en place dans son pantalon. Bon, il n'allait pas jusqu'à aller demander à Mickey de lui retourner la faveur donc il se leva et se nettoya dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Mickey s'était endormi. Ian prit la couverture et couvrit son ami avec délicatesse, un sourire toujours scotché à son visage.

….

Quand Ian revint du lycée le lendemain, il était de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas revu Mickey depuis la veille au soir mais il était optimiste, les choses iraient mieux maintenant. Il le savait. Malheureusement, toute sa joie s'évanouit quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement pour faire face à Danielle chevauchant son _petit ami_ sur le canapé. La jeune femme stoppa tout mouvement quand elle vit le rouquin et couvrit rapidement ses seins avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main (comme si Ian en avait quelque chose à foutre de ses gros seins) mais Mickey, lui, ne s'arrêta pas et attrapa ses hanches pour la baiser plus fort. Ian vint directement dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, furieux.

Danielle était partie depuis une bonne heure quand Ian revint dans le salon et trouva Mickey buvant confortablement son café, appuyé contre le bar.

"Tu utilise un préservatif ?"

Mickey haussa un sourcil derrière sa tasse.

"Quoi ?"

"Avec ta _copine_ , tu utilise un préservatif ?" Demanda une nouvelle fois Ian, plus fort. "Parce que j'ai avalé ton sperme Mick, et je ne veux pas attraper les maladies dégueux de ta pute !"

"Personne ne t'as forcé à le faire." Dit Mickey, restant tout à fait calme.

"PUTAIN MICKEY ! Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien ! Un jour tu n'en as que pour moi, tu me laisse te sucer la queue et le jour d'après tu baises ta copine sur le même canapé ! J'en ai vraiment marre que tu joues avec moi comme ça ! Accepte d'être gay une bonne fois pour toute !"

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"COMME TU VOUDRAS MAIS NE ME DIS PAS QUE JE NE COMPTE PAS POUR TOI ! AU MOINS UN PEU !"

La colère de Ian fut soudainement stoppée quand Mickey lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa ardemment sur les lèvres. Le rouquin était sidéré et se laissa embrasser pendant une seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits et de repousser Mickey.

"Vas te faire foutre." Cracha Ian avant de quitter l'appartement, furieux.

….

Mot de fin de chapitre de l'auteure : Ian a-t-il réagi trop violemment ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagi de la sorte au baiser de Mickey ? Les actions de Mickey sont elles vraiment à condamner ? Vous avez quatre heures. ;)

Cette scène de sexe avec Ian et ce mec et Mickey qui regardait était vraiment malaisante et difficile à écrire, je vous l'avais dis ! J'espère que c'était quand même bien à lire…

Mot de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Et voilà ! J'espère que la traduction a été à votre goût et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré cette fameuse scène qui met volontairement mal à l'aise :') ! Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre en reviews et même ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ! A la semaine prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Hello ! Voilà le sixième chapitre dans cette fic qui en compte 13 :) ! On en est donc plus au moins à la moitié ! Par ailleurs j'ai vu que j'avais fais une erreur dans le chapitre précédent : c'était bien entendu le cinquième chapitre et non pas le quatrième.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

PS : Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard mais j'ai été très prise par mes devoirs et je n'ai eu le temps de finir la traduction que cette après midi ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Résumé du chapitre : Ian passe la journée avec Mandy et Mickey va à un mariage.

Mot de l'auteure : Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre mais il nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire, c'est un genre de chapitre "filler".

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le mariage

"Ah ! Hilarant !" Mandy rit. "Il est parti de chez moi parce que je ramenais trop de garçons mais il baise Danielle sur ton canapé ! Quelle hypocrisie…"

Ian hocha la tête, le nez dans son verre. La nuit dernière il a longtemps erré dans les rues avant de débarquer chez Mandy, toujours empli de colère. La jeune femme ne posa pas de question et elle laissa le rouquin dormir sur son canapé. Mais le matin venu elle demanda des explications, et Ian dû lui dire qu'il avait vu Mickey et Danielle baiser sur le canapé de son salon. Mandy lui servit du jus d'orange, mais Ian préférait un verre de whisky ou de vodka. Il voulait oublier.

"Donc tu vas lui faire la misère ?"

"Hein ?"

"Mickey. Tu vas le dégager ?"

Ian haussa les épaules, sa tête tenant à peine au reste de son corps. Il savait qu'il ressemblait à pauvre chiot abandonné mais il s'en foutait, il avait besoin d'être misérable pour le moment.

"Je peux pas faire ça, il serait à la rue."

"Et donc ? C'est toi qui es à la rue là."

Ian haussa les épaules.

"C'était rien qu'une fois. C'est pas si mal, non ?"

Il savait qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui même que Mandy. Mickey avait baisé Danielle un fois et alors ? Elle était toujours sa petite amie, et il avait embrassé Ian quand il avait commencé à lui crier dessus. Cette fois il n'y avait ni alcool, ni weed, ni tension sexuelle. Mais putain, non, Ian ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ça. Il avait besoin d'une relation saine, il ne voulait pas d'un gars qui ne savait pas choisir entre Ian et une femme, un gars qui n'assumait pas sa sexualité. Et un simple baiser n'allait pas tout arranger !

"En parlant du loup…" Dit soudainement Mandy, sortant Ian de ses pensées en lui mettant son téléphone en face des yeux, lui montrant qui appelait.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, laissant son amie répondre.

"Hey face de cul !" Salua joyeusement Mandy. "Oui. Oui il est là, calme toi putain… Et non il ne veut pas te parler pour le moment… Ce qu'il a pu me raconter ne te regarde pas !... Et bien vas retourner baiser ta copine !"

….

La ligne se coupa soudainement et Mickey jeta violemment son téléphone sur le contoir. Mandy était vraiment une connasse mais c'était pas nouveau et au moins maintenant il sait que Ian va bien, qu'il n'erre pas dans les rues seul ou n'importe quoi qui le mette en danger. Mickey était ennuyé par le fait que Ian ait tout raconté à sa soeur. Oui, il trouvait le rouquin attirant, et oui il voulait coucher avec lui. Mais c'est tout. Juste du sexe, pas de vraie relation ou ce genres de conneries (n'était-ce pas l'avantage de coucher avec des garçons, la règle de ne pas s'attacher). Mickey ne voulait pas en parler ni avec sa soeur, ni avec ses collègues, ni avec personne. Ce qu'il aimait au lit le regardait lui et rien que lui (et l'autre personne impliquée), rien à foutre des autres, ils n'avaient pas à connaître les détails. En plus de ça, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Mandy débarque chez lui pour parler de ses "sentiments", particulièrement quand il ne savait pas lui même ce qu'il ressentait. Le sexe sans sentiments était un bon arrangement, pourquoi personne ne comprenait ça ?

Juste quand Mickey commençait à allumer sa cigarette, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mickey grogna et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver avec un sac en plastique brandit en face de lui.

"Tu es en retard !" Cria Danielle. "Tu étais supposé être chez moi il y a une heure ! Donc maintenant tu mets ce costume et on y va !"

Mickey soupira, il hésita un moment à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de la journée que d'aller à ce stupide mariage. En plus il y allait sûrement y avoir de l'alcool et de la bouffe gratuite, ce qui rendait l'événement bien plus attractif. Il se plaignit encore un peu (juste pour la forme), finit sa cigarette et s'habilla décemment comme on lui avait ordonné.

….

Ian passa la journée avec Mandy. C'était sympa. Il avait rencontré la jeune femme grâce à Mickey (plus ou moins) quand il avait commencé à travailler au restaurant. Mandy venait toujours après le service de son frère et elle est vite devenue meilleurs amis avec Ian et Iris, ce qui les a mené à être meilleurs amis avec Mickey, son grincheux et silencieux frère. Depuis, il passe la plupart de son temps avec Mandy. Enfin… jusqu'à ce fameux matin branlette qui a rendu les choses avec Mickey assez compliquées (et c'est peu dire)… Mais maintenant Ian passait son temps à réfléchir, n'appréciant même plus les moments passés avec son amie.

"Bon." Dit-elle fermement après avoir terminé un autre épisode de Family Guy. "Pourquoi es-tu toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? Voir Mickey et Danielle baiser sur ton canapé t'a tant choqué ?"

Ian fit non de la tête sans entrain. Il voulait dire oui mais il savait que Mickey le tuerait probablement pour avoir parlé de ce qu'il se passait entre eux à Mandy. Quoi qu'il se passe d'ailleurs.

"Non… C'est juste que tu te rappelle de ce gars, celui dont je t'avais parlé ?"

"Ouais." Mandy acquiesça. "Tim c'est ça ?"

"Oui. J'ai suivis tes conseils, je suis rentré dans son jeux et j'ai essayé de me faire désirer mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne font qu'empirer depuis. Et je… Je ne peux plus faire ça, Mandy. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment, si je dois le laisser partir ou si je peux avancer avec lui."

Mandy claqua la cuisse du rouquin plus fortement qu'elle ne le voulait.

"Mais parle lui !" Cria-t-elle. "Je sais que vous les garçons vous détestez parler de vos sentiments mais y'a un moment donné ou faut y aller ! Tu ne voit pas à quel point tu ne ressemble à rien en ce moment ?"

Ian fit non de la tête encore une fois.

"J'ai déjà essayé, Mandy, mais il a juste évité la conversation et il m'a embrassé comme si ça pouvait tout effacer !"

"Essaye encore. Soit plus confiant cette fois !"

….

Les mariages c'est juste une succession de conneries pour donner aux gens une excuse pour faire la fête. Mais avant de pouvoir profiter de la bouffe et de l'alcool gratuit, tu dois d'abord t'asseoir et assister à cette stupide cérémonie et à ces discours qui n'en finissent pas. Quand la nourriture arriva enfin, Mickey était déjà trop dégouté par ce spectacle débile pour l'apprécier. Danielle l'avait obligé à rencontrer tous les membres de sa famille, (et y'en avait au moins genre cent) paradant à son bras, le forçant à sourire et à parler un minimum. Tout le long, il ne cessa de penser à son colocataire et au fait qu'il ne répondait à aucun de ses textos.

"Tu pourrais arrêter de regarder ton téléphone toutes les trente secondes ?" Aboya Danielle pour la énième fois.

"Vas te faire foutre." Répondit Mickey, qui gardait un petit sourire tout en lui brandissant son majeur.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il l'attrapa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour enfin, enfin, lire un texto de Ian. Mickey expira après avoir retenu son souffle avant d'ouvrir le sms.

[De Ian] On doit parler. Viens chez moi dès que tu le peux.

Mickey lui répondit un rapide "ok" avant de se lever et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

"Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant !"

"Ah bon ? Il me semble que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire."

"On avait un accord."

Mickey sourit malicieusement.

"J'en ai rien à foutre. J'ai des trucs plus important à faire."

Il partit, laissant Danielle repartir à sa table seule. Aussitôt qu'elle s'assit sur sa chaise, sa cousine (oui, la mariée heureuse) lui sauta dessus.

"Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Ton copain a une maîtresse. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone et il était distant avec toi. Et puis maintenant voilà qu'il part."

"Il a quelque chose d'important à faire."

"Avec sa maîtresse."

Sa cousine avait cet air condescendant que Danielle détestait tant. Elle avait d'abord pensé que Mickey était partit car il en avait marre du mariage mais et si il voyait quelqu'un d'autre sans lui avoir dit ? Danielle avait espéré que peut être, cet arrangement aurait pu améliorer les choses entre eux, elle pensait que tout aller s'arranger mais il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait pas encore choisi le bon... Et bien sûr sa cousine ne s'était pas gênée de lui le lui faire remarquer, elle et son stupide mariage romantique.

….

Mickey couru presque dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement tout en dégoulinant et suant comme un porc. Ian qui était confortablement installé dans son canapé se leva quand il vit Mickey rentrer. Il avait cette expression très sérieuse sur le visage qui faisait flipper Mickey.

"Je pense que tu devrais déménager." Dit le rouquin sans préambule.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Mickey en reprenant son souffle.

"Je n'en peux plus." Commença Ian. "Coucher avec toi de temps en temps, puis te voir prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne mérite pas ça. J'ai fait tant d'effort pour que ça marche. Et je sais que tu ne peux pas, que tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux donc on ferait mieux de revenir à ce qu'on avait avant. On devrait redevenir amis, si on y arrive. Mais pour que ça marche il faut que tu déménage. Retourne chez Mandy ou n'importe où, je m'en fous, je ne peux plus t'avoir ici."

Mickey savait que ce n'était pas une rupture, ça ne pouvait pas en être une, d'abord parce que c'est lui qui avait choisi de ne pas faire dans les sentiments. Mais il le ressentait comme ça, comme une soudaine et terrible rupture qui lui brisa le coeur en mille morceaux.

* * *

Mot de fin de chapitre de l'auteure : Cette scène de rupture vous semble familière ? C'est normal, elle fait référence à l'épisode douze de la saison cinq. Je sais, je suis sadique ! ;)

Mot de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous apprécierez quand même le chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques, vos sentiments par rapport à ce chapitre, ce que vous voulez !

A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

**Maybe I'll get drunk again to feel a little love**

Mot de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce grand vide de près de trois mois.. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sinon que j'ai manqué de motivation j'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous ! Je précise que je ne me donne plus de délais à partir de maintenant mais que je finirais cette traduction coûte que coûte c'est une promesse :). Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer d'ailleurs je remercie les personnes qui m'en ont envoyé pendant mon absence !

Résumé du chapitre : Ian essaie de passer à autre chose. Mickey lui, essaye d'autres choses.

Chapitre 7 : Le déménagement

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Ian avait demandé à Mickey de déménager et le brun était presque prêt à partir (ça lui avait prit pas mal de temps de convaincre Mandy d'accepter que son frère revienne habiter chez elle, la jeune femme était dure en affaire) et Ian ne regrettait pas sa décision, il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il avait besoin d'être loin de Mickey, rien que pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui.

Le mardi était le seul jour de la semaine où Ian n'avait ni cours ni service à faire au restaurant et où il pouvait rester tranquillement chez lui. Il était en train de rattraper ses heures de sommeil quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en espérant que la personne finisse par partir, mais elle frappa encore. Le rouquin jura dans ses dents mais se traîna hors du lit.

"Mickey n'est pas là." Ce fut avec ces mots qu'il accueillit Danielle.

Il essaya de fermer la porte mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et la bloqua du pied.

"Je sais." Dit elle avec un faux sourire. "Je suis ici pour toi."

Ian soupira lourdement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Wow. Tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas hein ?"

Le rouquin ne répondit alors elle continua de parler.

"C'est pas grave. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais je suis ici pour te demander de me laisser Mickey. Au moins pour quelques temps."

"Il n'est pas censé être ton petit ami ?"

"Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Ian."

Ses yeux étaient froids et déterminés. Le rouquin n'avait aucune chance de lui tenir tête, il le savait.

"Il est libre comme l'air. Tu peux l'avoir quand tu veux."

"Donc vous avez vraiment rompu tous les deux ?"

"Je le répète, il est TON petit ami."

"Je le répète, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire."

Ian soupira.

"On n'a jamais été réellement ensemble."

"Bien alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider à lui parler et à lui faire réaliser qu'il serait beaucoup mieux avec moi."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?"

"Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais foutu à la porte. Tu veux qu'il disparaisse de ta vie et c'est dans mes cordes."

….

Mickey était épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ian et à combien il avait eu raison. Il était en colère contre lui même d'avoir été si lâche, il dromait à peine et passait tout son temps à essayer de convaincre Mandy de le reprendre chez elle. Finalement, elle était passé lui donner le double des clefs au restaurant à la fin du service de son frère.

Quand Mickey arriva à l'appartement de Ian pour récupérer ses dernières affaires, le rouquin cuisinait tranquillement, lui tournant le dos.

"Danielle est passé aujourd'hui." Annonça-t-il sans se retourner.

"Ah ouais ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?"

Ian laissa un blanc et Mickey pensait presque qu'il était en train de se demander si il devait dire la vérité ou non.

"Elle voulait te voir." Dit finalement Ian.

Mickey acquiesça, absent.

"Tu devrais te remettre avec elle. C'est une fille bien." Ajouta Ian.

Mickey haussa un sourcil.

"Non c'est une connasse finie."

"Elle est triste que tu l'ai trompée."

Mickey n'était pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ian défendre Danielle avec tant d'ardeur.

"Qui a dit que j'avais fais ça ?"

Cette fois, le rouquin se retourna pour faire face à Mickey et haussa les sourcils.

"Et puis pourquoi tu la défend ?" De moqua Mickey. "Je croyais que tu pouvais pas la saquer."

"J'ai sympathisé." Dit simplement Ian, se retournant pour continuer à cuisiner.

Mickey attrapa son sac et franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de la porte.

"Très bien mère Teresa, peu importe !"

….

Les premières semaines sans Mickey furent difficiles pour Ian. Bien sûr Mickey était toujours là mais plus comme un collègue sympa qu'autre chose. Ils ne faisaient plus de sorties, ne blaguaient plus ensemble, il parlaient un minimum pour conserver les apparences. Le rouquin avait Iris, il avait Mandy et il était très concentré sur ses études et son travail. Sur les gars aussi. Avant Mickey, Ian était heureux sans petit ami. Maintenant il en voulait absolument un, surtout pour s'empêcher de penser à Mickey. Mais commencer un nouvelle relation saine était difficile et Ian était vraiment malchanceux en amour.

Josh. Une semaine et quatre jours. Il était sympa, beau gosse, le genre de gars que tu veux présenter à tes parents, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la suggestion de faire un plan à trois avec son petit ami avec qui il est depuis quatre ans.

Dave. Deux semaines et cinq jours. C'était un con depuis le début, mais il était bon au lit donc Ian le gardait à proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put plus du tout le supporter.

Chris. Huit jours. Il aimait faire la fête, mais genre tous les soirs. Ian essaya de suivre le rythme mais il savait qu'il allait revenir à ses vieilles habitudes et que tout ça n'était pas sain du tout.

Gavin. Trois semaines et deux jours. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il était assez bien pour que Ian reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe avec le rouquin sans raison (ou peut être parce qu'il savait que Ian était moin attiré par lui que par son collègue au yeux bleus). Et puis c'était pas comme si Ian était affecté par la rupture.

"Et voilà parti le gars numéro 37 !" Commenta Ryan avec une voix de commentateur sportif.

"Vas te faire foutre." Répondit Ian avec un sourire en coin, tout en donnant une canette de soda à son ami.

"Non sérieusement." Ajouta Ryan. "Ca fait depuis combien de temps que t'as pas dormi tout seul ?"

Ian ne répondit pas et il savaient tous les deux ce que voulait dire ce silence.

"Ca va Ian ? Tes médicaments fonctionnent ?"

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa canette sur la table un peu trop violemment.

"Mais oui, putain, je vais bien ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me poser cette question ?"

"Parce que tu as l'air de replonger dans tes vieilles habitudes. Tes mauvaises habitudes." Répondit l'autre homme, condescendant.

"Je le jure Ryan, je vais bien."

"Alors c'est juste par rapport au mystérieux gars dont on est pas supposé parler ?"

Ian haussa les épaules.

"Bon. Laisse moi te sortir ce soir. Je te paierais à dîner dans un bon restaurant et on pourra parler, rattraper le temps perdu et te tenir éloigner de bites pour une soirée."

Ian sourit malicieusement.

"Genre comme un rencard ?"

"C'est pas un rencard." Soupira Ryan.

"Tant mieux. Parce que tu connais mon opinion là dessus."

….

Mickey ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il l'avait fait. Il choisit un magasin de l'autre côté de la ville, évidemment, et la caissière à l'air étrange ne l'a même pas mal regardé quand il est passé à la caisse. Il semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme acheter son premier sex-toy. Inconsciemment, ou peut être pas d'ailleurs, il avait choisit une taille très spécifique, qu'il avait déjà eu en main une fois et qui était imprimé dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait prit en noir, aucun de ces trucs girly n'allait s'approcher de ses fesses.

Il était retourné auprès de Danielle après que Ian l'est invité à le faire, surtout pour combler la solitude et les pensées qui apparaissaient avec elle mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur que la jeune femme parle à Mandy de ce qu'elle croyait savoir et Mickey n'était pas près pour ça. Mais ça n'a duré que jusqu'à la fin de leur "contrat" car Mickey a enfin eu les couilles de rompre avec elle. Dani pleura mais elle le laissa partir, répétant encore et encore que c'était sa faute car elle choisissait toujours le mauvais mec et que sa cousine avait raison. Mickey partit sans se retourner. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau célibataire, et enfin, enfin, de retour dans son appartement, il décida d'essayer des trucs. Il avait vite découvert que s'empêcher de penser à Ian était mission impossible, surtout parce que le rouquin se pointait toujours au travail avec un nouveau "petit ami". Mickey décida de faire de son mieux pour explorer ces drôles de pulsions qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Il se jeta sur son lit avec son sex toy et une bouteille de lubrifiant (parce que oui, il n'était pas fou, il avait acheté la plus grosse bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il ait trouvé) à portée de main mais il hésita. Se mettre un doigt ou deux pendant qu'il se branlait était une chose, mais ça, c'était d'un tout autre niveau, un pas que Mickey n'était pas sûr de vouloir franchir. Il respira doucement et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à du sexe agreable mais pas incroyable. Il pensa à Ian et à leur tension sexuelle ce qui était, et il l'admettait, très proche de l'incroyable. Il pensa à tous les pornos gay qu'il avait eu les couilles de regarder. Il pensa à cette boule, cette petit boule de plaisir que tous les hommes ont et dont il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience. Et il laissa son esprit revenir à Ian, parce que de toutes façons c'était toujours à Ian que son esprit revenait à la fin. Mickey commença par étudier une image, l'image du corps de Ian, humide, ses gémissements et son visage pendant l'orgasme. Puis il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et commença à se toucher doucement. Quand il sentit qu'il était assez excité, il se mit un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il écarta les jambes et glissa doucement un doigt en lui. C'était devenu facile, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il ajouta rapidement un deuxième doigt. C'était déjà plus étroit. Il se caressa encore un peu, essayant de ne pas perdre le rythme tout en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux avec ses doigts.

"Oh merde."

Il sentait le plaisir monter alors il ajouta un troisième doigt. Il gémit. Il fit une pause, prenant le temps de respirer, et porta son attention sur sa queue avant de continuer les mouvements avec ses doigts. Cela faisait un peu mal, mais un mal agréable. Quand il se sentit prêt, vraiment prêt, il enleva doucement ses doigts et badigeonna le sex-toy avec une bonne couche de lubrifiant. Puis il le fit entre très doucement.

"Oh putain."

La moitié était rentrée et il n'en pouvait plus. Il reprit sa respiration et enfonça le tout.

"Oh putain de merde !"

Sa queue avait perdue presque toute vigueur mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment, Mickey avait juste besoin de temps pour s'habituer. Il retira un peu l'objet pour le ré-enfoncer ensuite. Et il le fit encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle et qu'il se remit à bander. Il se branla d'une mains, jouant avec son sex-toy de l'autre. Et il le trouva, ce point spécial et le trouva et jouis si fort qu'il vit presque des étoiles (car non, il ne pensait pas que ça existait vraiment).

….

Le gars au bar avait l'air pas mal et plutôt seul. C'était la seule chose à laquelle Ian pensait pendant que Ryan continuer de parler de… de ce qu'il parlait. Une main caressant la sienne le fit revenir à la réalité.

"J'essaye de te dire que tu serais bien mieux avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce mystérieux gars. Je te connais.. Je te connais depuis longtemps.."

Ian enleva sa main.

"Ryan. On en a déjà parlé."

"Je sais, j'ai juste pensé que peut être tu avais changé d'avis.."

Ian fit non de la tête.

"Ecoute, je t'aime bien, mais comme ami rien de plus. Et je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour. Mais si c'est le cas, je te le promet que je te le dirais. Pour le moment tu m'excuseras, j'aimerais m'en aller de ce rencard dont tu avais juré que ça n'en était pas un pour aller tenter ma chance avec le gars au bar."

….

Mots de fin de chapitre de la traductrice : Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain s'intitulera "Le vestiaire", je vous laisse imaginer ! Je ne me donne pas de date pour le poster mais je vais essayer d'être moins longue que pour poster celui ci. A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
